


Ships and Ports

by Spield



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna goes on an adventure, F/M, Kristoff is Penelope only not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spield/pseuds/Spield
Summary: And why we always go back home - Kristanna. He wants to grip her arms and tell her that he's enough, that he will be enough. That he could outweigh the seas and faraway lands, the scents of foreign pastries and the allure of foreign tongue- but Kristoff loves Anna.





	Ships and Ports

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Magic, Kristoff lets go and Anna grows.

(after the end)

 _Soft flowing auburn hair dancing in the wind, blue-green eyes soft with sadness and pleading (_ I'm sorry, please, please understand I- _) but hard with resolve. Soft hands upon rough palms, eyes the color of mahogany of Arendelle hidden underneath locks of blonde._

 _A sharp whistle rings through the dock, and with a last squeeze, they let go_  –

* * *

 

 _It was almost inevitable_ , Kristoff thinks, staring at the horizon.

Everything was new to Anna, as was Kristoff. Their days were filled with fitting into the nooks and crannies of the kingdom.

"I want to see the world." Goes unsaid but known, because this is not your typical hearts of hearts, Kristoff has the heart of a troll

Kristoff sees the sparkle in Anna's eyes – the longing and he wants to tell her to forget it. He wants to grip her arms and tell her that he's enough, that he  _will_ be enough. That he could outweigh the seas and faraway lands, the scents of foreign pastries and the allure of foreign tongue. That he could outshine the gold of adventures and the silver of dawn of mist in every morning of new horizons, the rubies of different sunsets and sapphires of different rivers- he  _could-_

\- but Kristoff loves Anna.

Anna who's so hungry for life and adventure and love (but hadn't he been the three of those? Of all things, hadn't he been  _love?_ ). Anna whose eyes dance at the sight of new books brought in from the docks, soft hands flipping volumes upon volumes of adventures captured in ink. Anna who hung on to his every word about his escapades in ice, - who has been so amazed-

Is the same Anna who was so lonely, that she took a stranger's deceit for love.

(And Kristoff's fear could be split into two:

Was he her love true? Or was he just another novelty?

And

 _Will she find another?_ ) – is different from  _what if she finds another?_ Because that line of thought is too much to bear.

And yet the fact remains; Kristoff loves Anna.

So when the palace began looking for a new ambassador for foreign lands whose names he cannot pronounce, Kristoff nudges Anna forward and reels in his heart from begging her to say no, because he may not know much about love (Anna's his first and hopefully, desperately, his last) but he knows about longing and with a sting in his chest, he knows that Anna is longing for ( _growth)_ foreign soil between her toes.

So, Anna sails away and Kristoff waits.

And he knows what the people are saying like how she won't be coming back and  _dear me, she might've already found her prince!_ when they think he's not listening. Sometimes, yes, doubt creeps up and shrouds his heart but  _ah,_ he knows better-

* * *

_-not for the last time._

_Because Kristoff may not be the world, but he is home._

_And Anna will always come home._

(is the start of a new beginning)

 _It was almost inevitable_ , Kristoff thinks, staring at the horizon.

Everything was new to Anna, as was Kristoff. Their days were filled with fitting into the nooks and crannies of the kingdom.

"I want to see the world." Goes unsaid but known, because this is not your typical hearts of hearts, Kristoff has the heart of a troll

Kristoff sees the sparkle in Anna's eyes – the longing and he wants to tell her to forget it. He wants to grip her arms and tell her that he's enough, that he  _will_ be enough. That he could outweigh the seas and faraway lands, the scents of foreign pastries and the allure of foreign tongue. That he could outshine the gold of adventures and the silver of dawn of mist in every morning of new horizons, the rubies of different sunsets and sapphires of different rivers- he  _could-_

\- but Kristoff loves Anna.

Anna who's so hungry for life and adventure and love (but hadn't he been the three of those? Of all things, hadn't he been  _love?_ ). Anna whose eyes dance at the sight of new books brought in from the docks, soft hands flipping volumes upon volumes of adventures captured in ink. Anna who hung on to his every word about his escapades in ice, - who has been so amazed-

Is the same Anna who was so lonely, that she took a stranger's deceit for love.

(And Kristoff's fear could be split into two:

Was he her love true? Or was he just another novelty?

And

 _Will she find another?_ ) – is different from  _what if she finds another?_ Because that line of thought is too much to bear.

And yet the fact remains; Kristoff loves Anna.

So when the palace began looking for a new ambassador for foreign lands whose names he cannot pronounce, Kristoff nudges Anna forward and reels in his heart from begging her to say no, because he may not know much about love (Anna's his first and hopefully, desperately, his last) but he knows about longing and with a sting in his chest, he knows that Anna is longing for ( _growth)_ foreign soil between her toes.

So, Anna sails away and Kristoff waits.

And he knows what the people are saying like how she won't be coming back and  _dear me, she might've already found her prince!_ when they think he's not listening. Sometimes, yes, doubt creeps up and shrouds his heart but  _ah,_ he knows better-

* * *

_-not for the last time._

_Because Kristoff may not be the world, but he is home._

_And Anna will always come home._

(is the start of a new beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Old stories, new stories and the neverending ones.


End file.
